Land before time XIV: worlds collide
PART 1: CHAPTER 1: THE TALE OF SHARPTOOTH Chomper was hanging out with Littlefoot. "Do you ever think we'll be able to defeat Redclaw?" Chomper asked. "Well, the only two I think could kill him know us." Littlefoot replied. "And they are?" Chomper said puzzled. "Doc and..." Littlefoot hesitated. Chomper raised and eyebrow since Littlefoot hesitated. "The sharptooth that killed my mother." Littlefoot said sadly. "You never told me that." Chomper said. "She died saving me from him." Littlefoot said. "He survived it and chased me and the others all through the mysterious beyond." Littlefoot continued. "I managed to kill him by pushing a boulder on him and he drowned." Littlefoot finished. Chomper was stunned. Littlefoot had killed a shaptooth out of vengeance. "Chomper, I lost my mother and could have lost my dad. Your like a brother to me." Littlefoot said with sadness. "We're part of eachother." Littlefoot said as music began. LITTLEFOOT: As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand. LITTLEFOOT: And the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we plan. LITTLEFOOT: But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone. LITTLEFOOT: We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more then we are we are one. CHOMPER: If there's so much I can be can I still just be me. The way I am. CHOMPER: Can I trust in my own heart. Or am I just one part of some big plan? LITTLEFOOT: Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun. LITTLEFOOT: Tears of pain. Tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy... LITTLEFOOT: Is our pride deep inside we are one. LITTLEFOOT: We are one you and I. We are like the earth and sky. LITTLEFOOT: One family under the sun. LITTLEFOOT: All the wisdom to lead. All the courage that you need. LITTLEFOOT: You will find when you see we are one. "As long as you live here it's who you are.You'll understand some day." CHOMPER: We are one. Littlefoot smiled and he and Chomper walked off to have a sleepover. They were making shadows in the moonlight, telling scary stories, and watching flying rocks wiz by. Little did they know that in the mysterious beyond, Redclaw had built an army of sharpteeth which he controlled by fear. "Screech, Thud! Have you recruited enough to conquer the valley." Redclaw demanded to his second in commands. "Yes sir, we have enough to take the valley and rule it." Thud responded. "Good then. Prepare the troops. I know that the brats will eventually go this way exploring. They will die because its loose thanks to you Screech." Redclaw grinned evily. Screech bowed and walked away. CHAPTER 2: A TRAGIC DAY The gang was hanging out and eating. "Hey guys. You want to go on an adventure?" Chomper asked. "Huh, fine." Cera sighed. "This will be fun. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky said joyfully. "Me not so sure. Badluck follow us." Petrie said nervously. "Well. We won't know until we go." Ruby said. "Alright lets go." Littlefoot said. FOUR HOURS LATER They were walking on a mountain in the great wall when Ducky slipped. "Oh no." Littlefoot yelled. Ducky managed to hold on to a rock about fifteen feet down. Chomper jumped down and climbed to her. He grabbed her and tried climbing. "Chomper, you saved my life." Ducky said. Chomper grinned but was starting to slip. "Were slipping!" Chomper yelled. He then jumped closer and was five feet when he started to slowly slip. He then knew there was only one thing he could do. He tossed Ducky up to the cliff's top. "Chomper, don't let go! We'll save you!" Littlefoot said trying to convince himself. Chomper frowned with sadness. "Goodbye Littlefoot." Chomper said. He then let go and plummeted down to the raging river below. "Chomper! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Littlefoot yelled as the dark blue t-rex fell into the river and was swept away. Then Redclaw brought his army. The valley was conquered. Chomper floated until he was on a beach and unconscious. Meanwhile, a meerkat, a warthog, and a dark lion cub were playing nearby. "Hey, remember how Kovu said that he one time got in a tussle with that trash Nuka? Timon laughed. "Um. Who is Nuka?" Pumbaa asked ignorantly. "Nuka is that dirty excuse for an uncle." The cub, named Koey, said. Timon then tripped and landed right on the little dinosaur. He looked and panicked. "Geez a dinosaur. Run guys! Lets go." Timon ordered panicked. "But Timon, its only a little dinosaur, look at him. He's so cute and all alone. Can we keep him?" Pumbaa asked. "Yah, if we ever run into a hyena, a dinosaur wouldn't be a bad idea." Koey agreed. "Fine, but you wanted to keep him when he eats you." Timon sighed defeated. Pumbaa then picked up the little dinosaur with his tusks and walked back to pride rock. CHAPTER 3: THE PRIDE Simba, Kovu, Kiara, and Nala, were talking when they saw Koey scamper up to them. "Mom, dad! Guess what we found." Koey asked excited. "What is it Koey?" Kovu asked his son. "A dinosaur." He said when Timon and Pumbaa walked up with the little guy in Pumbaa's tusks, still unconscious. Simba was about to say something when Kiara said it first. "Awwww. He's just a baby." Kiara said. "Well when he wakes up don't startle him." Simba instructed. Chomper was put on the ground and started to wake up. "Where am I?" He asked to himself. He then saw the lions and backed away instinctively. "Its okay we won't hurt you." Nala said. "Um, could you tell me where I am?" Chomper asked. "Your in the pridelands. You must have drifted through a time warp." Simba said. "How will I get home? Everyone there thinks I'm dead." Chomper said worried. "I know the feeling. You can stay here until you find a way home." Simba said. Timon and Pumbaa walked off to have a bug feast. He followed them and when he saw they were eating bugs he jumped and stole "a little green filled kind" from Timon. "Oh so you like grubs. Well have you heard of hakuna matata?" Timon asked. "A what?" Chomper asked puzzled. "A hakuna matata. It means no worries." Pumbaa said. TIMON: Hakuna matata. What a wonderful phrase. PUMBAA: Hakuna matata. Ain't no past and craze. TIMON: It means no worries for the rest of your days. TIMON AND PUMBAA: It's our problem free philosophy. TIMON AND PUMBAA: Hakuna matata. What a wonderful phrase. TIMON AND PUMBAA: Hakuna matata. Ain't no past and craze. CHOMPER: It means no worries for the rest of your days. TIMON (SPOKEN): Yah sing it kid. ALL: It's our problem free philosophy. Chomper then Walked home with Timon and Pumbaa. They came and played with Koey, who Kovu had shown the pridelands to. The group then walked off around the pridelands. Timon and Chomper had a bug eating contest. Chomper devoured one bug, but Timon then ate six. Chomper got out seven and devoured them in 5 seconds. Timon then ate 10 in 5 seconds. The two finally managed to end it with Chomper beating him. The 4 then walked across the pridelands. They then showed the cycle of years that followed. CHILD PRETEEN TEEN ADULT ALL: Hakuna matata. Hakuna matata. Hakuna matata. CHOMPER: It means no worries for the rest of your days. ALL: It's our problem free philosophy. TIMON: Hakuna matata. KOEY: Hakuna matata. PUMBAA: Hakuna matata. CHOMPER: Hakuna matata. The group then ran around and had a carefree life. The end of part 1. PART 2: CHAPTER 1: FLASHBACK Chomper was taking a tour with Simba. "Hey, Simba? Why are you so Protective of Kiara." Chomper asked. Simba then looked down. "Because I lost two family members to my old enemies." Simba sighed. "I lost my father, Mufasa, to Scar. He was my uncle and wanted to be king. Father was the older and first in line. Scar killed him."﻿ Simba said with sadness. Simba looked back as he remembered that traumatic day. "Now just stay here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you." Scar said. "Really what is it?" Simba asked. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Scar replied. "If you tell me I'll still act surprised." Simba said with anticipation. "No, no, no, no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know. A sort of father son...thing." Scar said. Scar walked away after a few minutes and Simba practiced his "Little roar". The wildibeast stampeded down and Simba saw his dad, Scar, and Zazu, looking for him. "Zazu help me!" Simba cried as he clung to a tree. "Your father is on his way. Hold on!" Zazu encouraged. "Hurry!" Simba called. Simba remembered everything: his father leaping down. His father grabbing him. His father nearly getting out with him﻿ His father then falling to his death. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Simba yelled in defiance. He then remembered the painful day when his son: Kopa, died. Zira, Scar's mate, had approached Kopa. "You know why I don't let you play with Vitani anymore?" Zira said dangerously. "What's wrong with her?" Kopa asked. "She betrayed Scar!" Zira revealed. "Oops. Cat's out of the bag. Goodnight sweet prince." Zira said. Kopa then lay there. Fatally injured. Simba came over and saw Zira nearby. "Nooooooo!!! Kopa!" Simba roared and lunged at Zira and was about to kill her when he wanted to hurt her like she hurt him. "Nala. Get the lionesses and chase this monster away!" Simba roared. Zira and her part of the pride were exiled. "Simba, what happened?" Nala asked. Simba showed Nala Kopa's motionless body. "NO!" Nala whispered. Eight weeks later, Kiara was born and Simba didn't want to lose this cub. So he gave Timon and Pumbaa the responsibility of babysitting her. ﻿"Gosh. So that's why your so protective of her." Chomper said. "Yes. Any child in the pride, like Koey, is important to this pride, and you." Simba said. Chomper felt good about being part of Simba's pride, but missed his friends.﻿ Chomper told the story of how his friends thought he was dead. "I know the feeling. You should go back soon." Simba said. "No, I want to learn how to survive before going into the wild." Chomper replied. "Very well. But know that we are one." Simba said. Chomper looked up. "That's what my friend, Littlefoot, said to me the day before they thought I died." Chomper thought. "My father said that the great kings and leaders from the past are up there. Watching over us." Simba said. Chomper looked up at the sky. He thought of his friends. Simba then said that whenever "we feel alone, they will always be there to guide us". Chomper then got up as Simba started to sing. SIMBA: They live in you. CHOMPER: They live in me. BOTH: They're watching over everything we see. CHOMPER: Into the water. SIMBA: Into the truth. BOTH: In your reflection. They live in you. Kovu, Kiara, and Nala, came over. NALA: They live in you. KOVU: They live in me. KIARA: They're watching over everything we see. ALL: Into the water. Into the truth. In your reflection. CHOMPER: They live in you. Chomper later wen't off to get a drink when he bumped into someone by the waterfall. A pink sharptooth. PART 2: CHAPTER 2: TIRANA "Tirana?" Chomper asked in sharptooth. "Chomper?" Tirana replied in flattooth. "How did you get here?" Chomper asked. "My parents and me were fleeing one of Redclaw's troops." Tirana replied. "Redclaw's troops?" Chomper asked in confusion. "Yah. He built an army and took the great valley and mysterious beyond." Tirana said sadly. "My parents didn't make it." Tirana sobbed. "Hey it's okay." Chomper encouraged and hugged her. "I've really missed you." She said to her old friend who they met on the mysterious island. "You can come live with me here." Chomper said. "It's safe. We'll be okay." Chomper added. "Okay." Tirana replied. "So this is your old friend?" Kovu asked as he met the young rex. "Yes I met her awhile ago." Chomper said. "Well she can live here." Simba said. "Any friend of Chomper's is a friend of mine." Koey said with happiness. The group of five friends (Chomper, Tirana, Timon, Pumbaa, and Koey) were playing by a waterfall. They were playing a game of tag when they heard something: laughter. A dozen hyenas came out, with two lions. "Oh nuts. Scar and Zira. We're dead." Timon said as he fainted. "So your the new additions to the pride. Pathetic." Scar laughed. Chomper bared his teeth. "A little dinosaur fighting Scar. That is as good as jumping in a volcano." Zira said with overconfidence. "You'll find I'm full of surprises!" Chomper then tried to roar for the first time. He then threw himself at Scar. Scar fell to the ground. Timon and Pumbaa took advantage of the opportunity to attack the hyenas. "Run guys. We'll hold them off!" Chomper yelled to Tirana and Koey. Chomper was taking advantage of being small and manuevarable and used it to clash with Zira and Scar at once. He then heard a roar and saw Kovu and Simba lunge at Zira and Scar. But Scar then took advantage of this and slashed Chomper across the face. Simba then hit Scar and the lions, and the remaining hyenas, retreated. Chomper turned around to reveal a scar across hi right eye. Tirana then hugged Chomper and they went to sleep. Chomper then thought of something: that was the first time he ever fought. He felt power coursing through his body. Soon he would be able to take on Redclaw and free his friends. Years later, Chomper, Tirana, and Koey were fully grown. Chomper then looked back on these memories. Life in the pridelands couldn't get better: all the fish to eat, all the water to drink. PART 2: CHAPTER 3: ADULTHOOD Chomper was sitting down. He was now a full grown, 40 foot sharptooth, he was also powerful and had long ago took care of Scar and Zira.﻿ ﻿Timon and Pumbaa still were friends with Chomper and Tirana. She came over and said:" It is time." Chomper knew it was time to save his friends and liberate the great valley. Simba came over and knew that Chomper was preparing to leave. "We'll come with you. You'll need us." Simba said. Chomper smiled and he got everyone to join him. He then left the pridelands and headed for the great valley. "Thud! Screech!" Redclaw roared. "Yes sir?" Screech asked. "I want you to tell the others to prepare for an attack!" Redclaw roared. "On what leafeater?" Thud asked. "Chomper's friends!" He bellowed. Petrie was flying with Littlefoot and the others. They were now grown up but still were friends. "Me think we should go." Petrie talked in his child voice. "Yah. We can't get caught by Redclaw." Cera added. "We should go. Chomper wouldn't have wanted us to die." Littlefoot said still sad at the death of his friend. Chomper then got all sharpteeth to join him in an army. He also managed to prepare it for Redclaw's fall. Chomper also knew that he was falling in love with Tirana. That night , the two of them started to play a little because they knew this might be the last time they see eachother. Can you feel the love tonight.? The peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all it's lving things/ CHOMPER: So many things to tell her. But how to make her see? The truth about my pas?t Impossible! She'd turn away from me. TIRANA: He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside? Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. with all it's living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far. Stealing through the nights uncertainties, love is where they are. Chomper then looked down and he and Tirana then lay down with their army and prepared for the liberation of the valley. Chomper had promised them the old valley the herd used when the swarming leaf gobblers ate the treestars. He then layed down and slept. Knowing what tommorow would bring. End of part 2. Authors note:(I'm pretty impressed with the story so far. I hope you enjoy it.) PART 3: CHAPTER 1: CHOMPER'S BACK (AND WITH A VEANGENCE) Chomper woke up. He was surprised to see his army was already awake. "Simba, Kovu, Koey, follow me into the valley. We're not fighting yet. We're goiing in there to save my friends." Chomper instructed. "Tirana, you're in command." Chomper said. After getting the army ready, he and his friends infilitrated the valley. He then saw Timon and Pumbaa had followed. "You guys need to create a distraction." Chomper said. "Wait a second. No way!" Timon begged. "Just go get it and you'll have a lifetime supply of bugs!" Chomper replied. "Huh. I'll go get my hula skirt." Timon sighed. After Timon and Pumbaa got the attention of some raptors, the group then found Redclaw. "So that's your enemy. Big guy." Koey said nervousley. "I'll take him and..." Chomper began when Redclaw got Ducky from Screech and Thud. "She'll make a great appetizer for the longneck." Redclaw snickered. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Chomper hollered as he jumped out with rage. He got inbetween Ducky and Redclaw. "You'll never hurt Ducky, or Littlefoot! Not while I'm here!" Chomper growled. "Chomper! You saved my life! Again!" Ducky cheered. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Chomper threatened Redclaw. "Hahahahahahahahhahahaha! You can't be me. You and what army?" Redclaw taunted. "This one." Chomper grinned as his army of sharpteeth and lions came out. "Now let's end this now." Chomper growled as his army assembled in front of Redclaw's. "It's over then! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!" Redclaw growled. "Attack!" Chomper yelled as his army charged. "Attack! Oh, and Bring me Chomper's head!" He yelled as he, Screech, and Thud walked up the wall to there place to observe the battle. PRETTY GOOD STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. TOMMOROW: THE WAR. ﻿﻿ PART 3: CHAPTER 2: THE WAR The two armies engaged. It seemed to be in Chomper's favor(As there were many lions and sharpteeth on his side.) But Redclaw actually didn't take part in the battle; he was observing it from a cliff. "Coward!" Chomper whispered. "Simba, Kovu. I need you." Chomper called as Simba tossed a raptor into Petrie's claw, who threw him across the battlefield. "What is it?" Kovu asked. "I'm going to face Redclaw! Take down Screech and Thud!" Chomper instructed. "Alright, let's go!" Simba said as they climbed up towards Redclaw. "Excuse me! Part on me! Comin' through!" Timon laughed as he and Pumbaa beat up the raptors. Around three raptors chased them to a boulder. "Nobody move! This things loaded! I'll let you have it!" Timon said as he aimed Pumbaa's butt to the raptors. The raptors screeched and ran away. Then, two raptors cornered Petrie and Zazu. Pumbaa came over. "Hey! Who's the pig?" One asked. "You talkin to me?" Pumbaa growled. "Uh oh! He called him a pig!" Timon said scared. "Are you talkin to me?!" Pumbaa growled louder. "They shouldn't have done that." Timon said. "ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Pumbaa yelled. "THEY CALL ME MR. PIG!!!" Pumbaa yelled at the top of his lungs. He charged and those raptors were permanently scarred, both physically, and sensably. "Murderer!" Chomper hissed as he, Simba, and Kovu, faced Redclaw, Screech, and Thud. All six roared as they charged to eachother. Chomper swung his tail and knocked Redclaw back. Simba tossed Thud across the cliff. Kovu kicked Screech in the foot and knocked off one of his toe claws. Chomper then got hit by Redclaw and was thrown into a wall. "Chomper, no!" Kovu yelled and grabbed Screech and tossed him off the cliff. "Take that!" Kovu snickered. Chomper then lunged and knocked Redclaw across the cliff and into a tree, making it knock over. Simba reared up and hit Thud across the face and grabbed him by the tale and spun him. He then swung him over thundering falls and Thud fell to his doom. Chomper then got bit on the neck and roared. He swung his neck upwards and Redclaw lost his grip. Chomper then hit Redclaw really hard and bit his neck. Timon and Pumbaa were about to help when Simba said:"This is his fight guys." Chomper then tossed Redclaw to the ground. Redclaw lunged and Chomper avoided it and whipped Redclaw off the cliff. He roared as he fell. When he landed, he hadn't died or gone unconscious, but he did notice two, very angry looking raptors. "Screech, Thud, my friends!" Redclaw said. "Friends? You let us fall." Screech snickered. "Yah, that's what you did, eh Redclaw?" Thud said as he licked his chops. Redclaw's eyes went wide as the surviving sharpteeth closed in on him. "No! Please, I couldn't I...Aaaah!" Redclaw begin, but coudln't finish it as the raptors ate him. Chomper looked up. When he got down, he was greeted by everyone. "Chomper, would you lead the herd? You were able to lead an army, you can lead us." Littlefoot asked. Chomper grinned. All the other dinosaurs and lions all smiled. "It is time!" Rafiki said as he pointed to a priderock that was big enough for dinosaurs to live on. He walked up. He was ready to prove that sharpteeth were not killers. He roared. All the dinosaurs, and lions, roared back.﻿ ﻿ PART 3: CHAPTER 3: EPILOUGE About two weeks later, the great valley was restored to a green, fertile paradise it was until Redclaw destroyed it with his army. Chomper and Tirana stood and nuzzled eachother. "Chomper..." Tirana began. "Yah?" Chomper asked. "I'll remember this story." Tirana said as she and Chomper nuzzled again. "And our baby will know it to." Tirana added. Chomper's face lit up. He was going to be a father. END OF WORLDS COLLIDE. NEXT WILL BE CHOMPER AND TIRANA'S BABY'S BIRTH.﻿ Category:Fan Fiction